The Pokecyclopedia
by ProPokeProf
Summary: An Encyclopedia to tell you all you need to know about Pokemon! Contains detailed information on History, Behavior etc. Currently a work in-progress. Feedback is greatly appreciated. Currently completed: All Kanto Starters! Currently working on: Butterfree Line.
1. 001-Venusaur Evolutionary Line

#001-Bulbasaur #002-Ivysaur #003-Venusaur (Kanto)

POKEDEX ENTRY

TYPE: Grass/Poison

CLASSIFICATION: Seed Pokemon

HEIGHT/WEIGHT : 0.7 metres, 6.9 kilograms (Bulbasaur) 1.0 metres, 13 kilograms (Ivysaur) 2.0 metres, 100 kilograms (Venusaur)

TEMPORAL RANGE: Unknown, likely Quarternary

HABITAT: Grassland and rainforest. Native to Sub-Saharan Rainforests. Now found nearly everywhere on globe

CONSERVATION STATUS: Least Concern (LC)

 **HISTORY** :

Since the agricultural revolution, this evolutionary line has been considered sacred to many tribes in Sub-Saharan Africa as a bringer of good harvest. Due to its docile nature, there are no records of any tribe ever coming into conflict with this species. It has never been hunted due to the presence of toxic chemicals in the bulb and bloodstream. Early domestication was mostly led by wealthy individuals using a nectar-like fluid from the bulb as a perfume. Once poke-balls were introduced by the Europeans into Sub-Saharan Africa, the Bulbasaur evolutionary line immediately rose to stardom due to the docility of the individuals. Bulbasaur became known as one of the safest starter Pokemon not only on the African continent, but worldwide. In later years, the Bulbasaur evolutionary line was brought by travelers to other continents and islands, where wild populations performed remarkably well due to it not needing food of any kind. For the same reason, Bulbasaur is not an invasive species and does not compete with native Pokemon, unlike other Grassland Pokemon such as Raticate. Today, Bulbasaur remains one of the most popular choices for a starter Pokemon. Many Bulbasaur are raised by breeders; However, there still remains a large wild population in Sub-Saharan Africa. The species has also performed well in other tropical regions such as Indonesia.

 **DESCRIPTION** :

Bulbasaur is a quadrupled vertebrate Pokemon, having turquoise-colored skin with dark blue patches. Other physical details include red eyes, a pair of pointed teeth on the upper jaw along with three claws on each leg (There is much debate over why Bulbasaur has sharp teeth and claws if it does not need to eat . Some have claimed that the ancestors of modern Bulbasaur were omnivorous). The most distinctive trait remains the bulb on its back, which grows from a seed. The Bulb has its own set of genes, and appears to resemble the bulbs of Onions. In the bulb, plant-like hybrid cells are responsible for absorbing sunlight and providing food to the body via Photosynthesis. The bulb attaches itself to the body with microscopic roots which absorb water from the bloodstream. Due to the need to provide for both body and bulb, Bulbasaur requires a higher water intake compared to other animals.

Bulbasaur has a great deal of plant, reptile-like traits despite being classified as an animal. Indeed, they are warm-blooded, possessing a heart and blood vessels. However, their digestive system is extremely primitive, consisting of just the stomach and the intestines. Despite its imperfections, this system is effective as Bulbasaur's diet is extremely limited (certain fruits).

The reproductive process of this evolutionary line also differs greatly from animals as both the ovules in the womb and the flower need to be fertilized. Bulbasaur may be dependent on other bug Pokemon such as Butterfree for pollination. Once the ovule in the flower is fertilized, it is transported to the womb through a special tube. It then fuses with the zygote. If a Bulbasaur is born without ,or with a mutated seed on its back, the chances of survival are slim as it is no longer able to obtain food from the sun and its digestive tract limits the amount of edible foodstuff.

Documented studies have shown that Venusaur are aware of the connection between Caterpie and Butterfree. Due to Butterfree's future role in their reproduction, they are more reluctant to fire Toxic spores at Caterpie feeding on their Bulb, instead opting for weaker spores to frighten them away. This leniency is visibly absent in the way they deal with other pests.

 **BEHAVIOR** :

 **Social Activity** : After leaving their parents, Ivysaur and adult Venusaur lead largely solitary lives. They are diurnal, unterritorial, and rarely come into conflict with each other. Parents will only remain with their offspring in the few weeks they take to evolve, however, in the case of deformities and mutations hindering evolution, parents have been observed to stay longer with the offspring. As they rarely eat anything and are not hunted by large predators, adult Venusaur have a generally easy time taking care of their young. Their main role is observed to be making sure that their offspring can distinguish between edible and inedible fruits.

Adults occasionally engage in mass mating rituals, where up to a hundred Venusaur gather in a large, exposed field. Mating is one of the few times when adult Venusaur display antagonistic behavior towards each other. Male Venusaur store energy a few weeks before the ritual to make their flowers appear bigger and brighter. Females will then make their pick. However, if disagreements arise, males may fight each other with their vines. Battles end when one male successfully turns the other on its back with stronger vines and immobilizes it. The victor will help it get its footing once a growl is made to signal defeat, after which the loser will retreat graciously. Such battles may be violent, but they almost never result in death. Since most Bulbasaur are born at the same time and exposed to the same amount of sunlight, mass evolution rituals have also been observed.

Members of the Venusaur line communicate with each other via growls. Apart from a unique growl, each Bulbasaur can also be identified by the distinct arrangement of spots on their bodies. Ivysaur and Venusaur can be identified by a unique scent from their red flowers.

 **Diet** : As mentioned, Bulbasaur rarely eat anything as most food is provided directly by their bulbs. This lack of necessary dietary care has contributed to their popularity as starters. However, they can eat berries fed to them by trainers. Trainers should not overfeed their Bulbasaur or try to feed them any meat as their digestive systems are too primitive. This causes diarrhea and can be fatal in some cases. As explained in DESCRIPTION, Bulbasaur require a lot more water than other Pokemon, and can become dehydrated easily. A lack of sunlight can also cause malnutrition and death if not attended to quickly. Bulbasaur may be reputed as an easy Pokemon to care for, but unfortunate cases of Bulbasaur dying of dehydration or starvation due to neglect still exist.

Members of the Venusaur line have an extremely primitive sense of taste. In fact, they can only detect the taste of sweetness. Thus, many foods are tasteless to Bulbasaur. However, this does not mean that trainers can feed Bulbasaur unlimited herbal medicine without lowering friendship. Bulbasaur may not feel the bitter taste, but the complex chemicals within can cause indigestion. Still, sporadic herbal medicine is fine.

 **Interaction with other Pokemon** : Bulbasaur are never hunted by large predators due to their low nutrient content. Poisonous spores are used to ward off smaller bugs feeding on bulb leaves. Venusaur are also dangerous prey due to their large size, and will not hesitate to whip or intoxicate attackers. Certain Bug and Flying type Pokemon pose a risk as they may take advantage of young Bulbasaurs' weaker spores to swarm it and consume its seed, with fatal results. However, protection from the deadlier parents usually dissuades such actions. Still, Trainers are advised not to let newborn Bulbasaur wander into forests without protection of other Pokemon.

 **Interaction with Humans** : The Bulbasaur evolutionary line has long been well-known for their docility and loyalty. They do not mind being touched, and allow trainers to ride on their backs freely or sit on their strong vines. Cases of Bulbasaur attacking trainers have been rare. Most involve the release of poisonous spores. However, these attacks only occur if they have been provoked and the spores rarely lead to hospitalization. Bulbasaur are also great caretakers. With a special technique called "Bulba-by", they can effectively soothe young children by picking them up and rocking them in the air. The poisonous spores of Bulbasaur have been discovered to have medical uses. More specifically, the "stun spores" of Bulbasaur can be used as an effective and powerful anesthetic. In the early 20th Century, these "stun spores" were harvested by training Bulbasaur to fear certain stimuli, like a sound or object. Once the object was displayed or the sound played, Bulbasaur would be intimidated and would subsequently release its spores. This process was considered cruel and was outlawed in the 1950s.

Trainers who want to ride their Venusaur need no lessons; however, they must take note that they should not, in any case, sit on the flower or the stem. Even though the flower and stem appears strong, the weight of a human can cause structural damage within the stem. In the worst cases, stress on the stem causes the nerve in the center of the stem to snap, meaning that Venusaur loses nervous control of its flower. If not surgically reattached quickly, this is very deadly. Trainers should instead sit on Venusaur's back and lean against the stem. They can also sit on a vine, which is strong enough to carry the weight of five grown men.

Bulbasaur is known to be surprisingly difficult to catch. Their catch rate is equivalent to those of powerhouses such as Garchomp and Nidoking. This can be attributed to their remarkably calm nature; while most Pokemon of Bulbasaur's size panic in a Pokeball, a low health or even paralyzed Bulbasaur rarely loses its cool as it attempts to escape capture. There exists a specially-made ball to capture Bulbasaur, used mostly by Rangers. While normal Pokeballs are never completely opaque from the inside, this "Bulbasaur ball", when in the process of capture, leaves the wild Bulbasaur in complete darkness. Without light, the Bulbasaur panics and weakens rapidly. After successful capture, it functions exactly like a normal Pokeball. Though this is an efficient method, it is notorious for causing Bulbasaur to dislike their catchers. Thus, these balls are best left for the rangers, who will only keep the Pokemon temporarily before having them distributed as starters.

 **EVOLUTIONS** :

Bulbasaur evolve by staying in spots of intense sunshine for long periods of time. They store the excess energy harnessed in their bulbs. The bulb glows blue once the energy stored is sufficient, and the Pokemon will then evolve. Normally, Bulbasaur can evolve to Ivysaur in a matter of weeks while Ivysaur can evolve in a matter of months. However, there are cases of delayed or non-evolution. In most cases, this is caused by unfavorable weather, such as heavy rain, snow, or human pollution that limits the energy Bulbasaur can absorb. Research indicates that in smog-heavy areas in Northeastern China or Rain-heavy areas in India, Bulbasaur takes up to 50% more time to evolve. Non-evolution occurs in areas where sunlight is weak throughout the year. In the Scandinavian countries and Canada, Bulbasaur rarely evolve to their final stage and are thus rarely chosen as a starter Pokemon (Heavy competition from Snover also plays a part) . It is possible for wild Bulbasaur to resist evolution. This behavior has not been explained, but evidence points that this occurs mainly in colder countries. This has led scientists to hypothesize that this behavior stems from the need to conserve energy in harsher environments where sunlight is weaker.

Ivysaur is similar anatomically to Bulbasaur. The main difference is that it becomes a lot less agile due to the growing weight of the bud. Though their legs grow stronger and stiffer, standing on the hind legs is no longer possible. If observed closely, trainers can also discover the growth of a short woody stem. Strong but short vines will also start to develop. They act like arms to Ivysaur, helping to retain some of its mobility. These vines are strong and can carry the weight of a grown adult.

Venusaur, the last in the evolutionary line is nearly identical to Ivysaur if not considering the change in size. The brown woody stem also becomes more obvious. Vines also become significantly stronger, now being able to carry up to 5 grown men each. The red flower (It appears to resemble that of the Rafflesia plant, which flowers are one of the largest in the world) on Venusaur's back does not bloom immediately; rather, it will bloom permanently once enough energy is stored. Even if the woody stalk is cut, the flower will regrow. Pollen and nectar will start to be produced in the flower in preparation for breeding. The lifespan of this evolutionary line ranges from 20-25 years. Venusaur will only breed once every 5 years. In countries where sunlight is weak, Venusaur may only get to breed once in their lifetime. This is demographically unsustainable, thus leading to the absence of wild Bulbasaur populations in the Northern, Temperate Countries.

The vines of Venusaur/Ivysaur have been of great interest to scientists. Though they are evidently made of plant tissue, Venusaur can wield it like an arm. Dissection has revealed that nerve fibers grow in the center of the stem, within the pith. The vascular bundle is also lined with a thin layer of muscle cells that gives the vines its mobility.

 **DISTRIBUTION AND CONSERVATION** :

Bulbasaur is native to Sub-Saharan Africa, but wild populations can now be found nearly everywhere on the globe. Concentration is highest in the Amazon, Sub-Saharan and Indonesian Rainforests. Other scattered populations are present in Southern China. Bulbasaur populations are less pronounced in West Europe or North America, and are absent altogether from the far North. The smog in Northern China and the yearly Monsoon in India also make these places uninhabitable to Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur populations are also absent from Mountain Ranges and Desert areas due to the scarcity of water.

Bulbasaur populations have risen exponentially since they were brought to Europe by early explorers. Thus, their CONSERVATION STATUS stands at Least Concern.


	2. 002-Charizard Evolutionary Line

#004-Charmander #005-Charmeleon #006-Charizard (Kanto)

POKEDEX ENTRY

TYPE: Fire (Charmander & Charmeleon), Fire/Flying (Charizard)

CLASSIFICATION: Lizard Pokemon (Charmander), Flame Pokemon (Charmeleon & Charizard)

HEIGHT/WEIGHT: 0.6 metres, 8.5 kilograms (Charmander) 1.1 metres, 19.0 kilograms (Charmeleon) 1.7 metres, 90.5 kilograms (Charizard)

TEMPORAL RANGE: Neogene

HABITAT: Volcanic Mountains in Temperate Regions. Native to Japan. Last wild population remains in Mount Eboshi and Mount Aso.

CONSERVATION STATUS: Endangered (in the wild)

 **HISTORY** :

Even when humans first started populating Japan, interactions with the Charizard line were very rare. There existed no reason for humans to be living close to mountainous volcanoes, where food was scarce and living conditions were harsh. Then came the Agricultural Revolution and the discovery that volcanic ash is extremely fertile, which prompted people to head into volcanic regions to farm. This migration was evident in Japan, where many volcanic mountains existed and fertile land was at a premium. The rapid intrusion of humans into Charizard's habitat set the stage for a conflict between the species that resulted in the decimation of the Charizard population. Originally, the two species coexisted peacefully because the human population in the mountains was extremely sparse. However, as the human population rose exponentially and towns began to develop, competition for space and food started to strain the relationship between the species. Charizard's large territorial needs and aggressiveness only aggravated the situation. The first recorded Charizard attack dates back to 2000 B.C., occurring around the Sakurajima volcano. In ancient texts and stories, villages around Sakurajima were attacked by giant fire-breathing "Lizardon" (Lizard-Dragon), who burned houses and crop fields. In retaliation, villagers used spears, swords and arrows to ambush Charmander and Charmeleon. However, their efforts were generally futile, and the "Lizardon" threat continued for centuries. The discovery of Charmander remains around Sakurajima with what appears to be human spear and sword marks on them proves that there is a grain of truth to this story. Initially, humans were powerless against the rampaging Charizard. Their attacks caused huge casualties and led to disastrous famines, cementing the populace's fear and hatred. Many families retreated, but the prospect of fertile soil continued to attract masses to head into the mountains. However, with the discovery of apricorns in the 6th Century, the human populace found a way to fight back. Villagers started keeping Water and Rock-type Pokemon such as Seaking and Graveler to protect against Charizard attacks. Charizard could be easily kept at bay via Rock Throw or Bubblebeam. Soon, Charizard no longer attempted to attack villages and those which did usually suffered immense injuries. With the Charizard population forced into smaller spaces and less habitable areas, their population dwindled quickly. Human fear of the Charizard line still continued, and checking for Charizard dens before populating an area became a mandatory practice. Charizard dens found were immediately attacked with large numbers of Water-type Pokemon. Such attacks usually led to the complete extermination of wild Charizard colonies. By the dawn of the second millennium, wild Charizard became a rare sight in Japan.

As the first Charmander was domesticated and the devastation caused by Charizard attacks was forgotten, the general view towards the line gradually softened. The line soon became known for its undying loyalty, protective nature and strong battling abilities. Still, even as Charmander started to grow in popularity as starters, wild Charizard continued to be met with fear and distrust. Any appearance of wild Charizard around a town's border was considered an emergency, and usually led to an immediate raid where the Charizard was chased away or killed. By the early 20th Century, only about a hundred wild Charizard were left in Japan, which lived mostly on isolated island volcanoes. Meanwhile, Charmander has cemented its popularity as one of the most popular starters in temperate regions due to its loyalty, "cool" factor and its ability to fly and to provide heat. As the first figures of the Charizard population were published in reports, the Japanese public became alarmed that such a popular starter had become critically endangered in the wild. As such, a decades-long conservation project was initiated with universal public support.

The project was considered a success. Currently, there are about 189 wild individuals in Japan.

 _More information about Conservation will be in the DISTRIBUTION AND CONSERVATION section._

 **DESCRIPTION** :

Charmander is a bipedal, reptilian mammal with orange skin and a peach-colored underside. It has blue eyes and two sharp fangs on both the upper and lower jaw. Its arms and legs are short, with three claws on each foot and four fingers on each arm. Like snakes, its skin appears slimy but is smooth and dry to the touch. It has a prehensile tail that can be used for climbing and grasping. However, its most distinctive trait is the small flame which burns at the tip of its slender tail, burning permanently for its life. This flame has been widely studied by scientists, who have determined that it is responsible for keeping Charmander warm as it is cold-blooded. If the flame is put out, Charmander's body temperature rapidly falls and it would die of hypothermia. However, this is very rare and only occurs in severe blizzards, rain, or when the Pokemon is sick. The flame is the main determinant of how successful a male Charizard is in finding a mate, and also helps in its evolution. _(Elaborated on in EVOLUTIONS)_

Charmander is carnivorous but will eat berries offered to them by their trainers. The flame on its tail can be used to tell its health and mood. A weak flame can be a sign that it is sick or exhausted, while a wavering flame indicates happiness. A blazing flame indicates aggression. Any trainer reading this is warned not to provoke any Charmander with a blazing flame, as they are known to attack viciously when angered. If your Charmander has a blazing flame, do not attempt to blow the fire. Instead, stroking, cuddling or feeding a berry can help to relieve its anger. How the flame works is a mystery. Scientists have only found that Charmander and its evolutions have a large number of nerve cells at the edge of the tail. This can explain why the Pokemon's mood affects the flame, but questions remain on how heat is generated by the cells.

Charmander's other greatest distinctive trait, apart from the flame, is its mammalian eyes. Unlike its reptilian cousins which have poor eyesight and use their other senses, Charmander relies primarily on eyesight to scout in caves and for prey. They can detect the same three basic colors as a primate and have even more retina cells than humans. This may seem unnecessary as Charmander can easily light up caves by blowing flames. However, its later evolution, Charizard, has to determine on its eyesight to find prey while flying, much like an eagle.

As Charmander's fire-breathing abilities are still weak, they rely mostly on their tail to hunt. Its tail can carry the weight of a human adult, and lashing out their tails can severely injure. Even in its later evolutions, it mostly hunts with its tail, not breathing fire so as to conserve energy.

 _Information on Charmeleon and Charizard will be elaborated on in the EVOLUTIONS section._

 **BEHAVIOR** :

 **Social Activity** : The Charizard line may be reptilian, but their behavior displays numerous mammalian characteristics. For example, they lead generally social lives, and communicate extensively with each other through their tails and growls.

Unlike their reptile cousins, Charmander, Charmeleon and Charizard actually live in packs. However, the packs are not similar to those of Pokemon such as Arcanine, as it consists of strictly only members in an extended family. Such packs range from 10 to 20 members and can contain up to four generations of family members. They mark out their territory by burning scorch marks onto the ground. To sustain such a large pack, these territories are massive, ranging from 500 to 1000 hectares. Members of the Charizard line are fiercely territorial, and will ruthlessly battle other Charizard or large predators encroaching on their territory. All members of the pack usually live in a high, large den situated on a steep cliff. This is to protect their young, and also to shield the pack from rain or cold. However, such packs are now rarely seen due to limited space in the Nature Reserves, with more Charizard leading lonely lives with their mates.

Within the pack, all individuals share an equal responsibility in taking care of newborn Charmander. One group would fly off to hunt while the other stood guard over the offspring as they played on fields. After evolving into adult Charizard, they do not leave their packs. Instead, they stay with their parents until their passing. Charizard are extremely filial creatures, displaying a loyalty to their parents not found anywhere else in the Pokemon world. Once their parents start growing old and losing their mobility, their offspring takes extensive care of them. Not only are they extremely protective, they also head out regularly to find food for their parents and help in their grooming. Packs also mourn the passing of one of their members, shown by the collective dimming of the flame as the body is taken out to be dropped over a lake.

The mating process is also rather complicated. An adult male Charizard cannot mate with those in its own pack; instead, it must fly to another pack, waving its tail in a specific circular pattern to show that it is not hostile and needs a mate. The male Charizard is then invited into the den where the females are given a choice. If he gets lucky and is chosen, he will bring the female back to his own den where they will now live together for the rest of their lives.

In the wild, Charmander take a year to evolve into Charizard. Charizard live for an average of thirty years.

 **Diet** : Charmander, Charmeleon and Charizard are all hyper-carnivorous. Their digestive tract lacks the enzymes and gut bacteria needed to digest plant material. Like certain hyper-carnivorous creatures such as cats, they cannot taste sweet things. In the wild, they hunt small creatures such as mice and rabbits, while occasionally hunting other mountain Pokemon such as Whismur and Cleffa. However, they are still able to eat berries given by trainers although they would only be partially ingested. Despite not being able to taste sweet things, they appear to enjoy eating berries given by their trainers. This is probably more due to their friendship with the trainer than due to the berry itself. Still, trainers are advised not to feed Charizard with too much plant material or it may experience indigestion or Diarrhea.

 **Interaction with Other Pokemon** : Charizard is not preyed on by any other animal. Their blazing hot breath can severely burn attackers and their tails can shatter stone. Rather, most of their Pokemon-related deaths are due to the battles that occur when other large Pokemon encroach on their territory. In battles where there is an obvious type disadvantage, for example when facing a Tyranitar or Rhyhorn, they can be killed or suffer permanent damage on their wings that greatly hinders their chance of survival. However, mountain predators like Ursaring will attack a vulnerable Charmander when given the chance. Trainers are advised not to allow Charmander to wander around forests and caves by itself. Adult Charizard may have the experience to avoid provoking wild Graveler, but newborn Charmander may provoke them incidentally due to their endless curiosity.

 **Interaction with Humans** : The Charizard line has been popular starters in Japan for Centuries. Although the flames on their tail and sharp teeth appear dangerous, most ambitious trainers are determined to get a Charizard, one Pokemon in Japan that is admired and feared simultaneously. Additionally, Charizard is a useful Pokemon for travelling trainers to have as it can provide warmth in winter and accessibility via flying. For most trainers who are brave enough to pick Charmander as their starter, they will find that handling Charmander is surprisingly easy. Unlike its later evolutions, Charmander is playful, curious and docile. It is rarely aggressive, and trainers can win its trust by putting in some effort to play with it. However, endless curiosity means that Charmander can end up eating plastic and other indigestible items, or unintentionally provoke wild Pokemon such as Geodude. Their endless hyperactivity means that they need constant trainer supervision. However, they are rather obedient.

Once they have evolved, their nature changes drastically. Charmeleon is more vicious in nature, and will constantly seek out powerful opponents. If kept out of battle for too long, it may become rebellious and difficult to control. They are also more aggressive; a loyal Charmeleon will not hesitate to attack a person who it feels is threatening its owner. This has led to unnecessary misunderstandings in the past, where certain actions like pointing a water gun or shouting at a person have resulted in Charmeleon wounding people with its sharp claws. Charmeleon is more dangerous than Charmander, and requires strict supervision. Charizard is calmer than Charmeleon. Indeed, its newfound sense of pride and purpose can work both ways. A Charizard that is well-cared for will display a loyalty similar to that in the wild. However, if trust is lacking between trainer and Pokemon, its arrogance may result in it defying the orders of its trainer. Their aggression is more controlled. While they still have the same urge to battle, they will no longer attack other Pokemon unnecessarily. Due to numerous incidents over the years, trainers are not advised to fly Charizard unless the bond with the trainer is strong. Trainers who are unsure can head to a Pokemon Centre, where an assessment will take place to test the trust between trainer and Pokemon.

The rising popularity of Charmander worldwide has led to numerous incidents involving accidental forest fires. In most tropical regions, owners of Charmander, Charmeleon or Charizard and required by law to take a Water-type Pokemon with them at all times.

 **EVOLUTIONS** :

In the wild, the Charizard line usually evolves by storing the nutrients and energy gained from ingested food. As more energy is stored, the flame begins to burn hotter. Once it reaches the threshold of 1000 degrees or 1500 degrees, it will evolve into Charmeleon or Charizard respectively. Malnutrition, harsh winter or heavy rain can delay evolution or lead to non-evolution. However, battle experience can remedy this by greatly aiding the process of evolution. With each passing battle, the flame will burn hotter. Sometimes, the adrenaline rush while fighting a powerful opponent may also cause an unprecedented fluctuation in the temperature of the flame, causing evolution.

Charmander is rather similar to Charmeleon anatomically. Apart from minor changes such as longer arms and more pronounced bones, the major changes are the appearance of three claws on each arm, the reddening of the skin and the growth of a horn-like protrusion. The redder skin is caused by an immense jump in the metabolic and heart rate along with the growth of blood vessels closer to the skin surface. This prompts Charmeleon to seek the heat of battle and powerful opponents constantly, in order to raise the temperature of its own flame and evolve faster. The horn-like protrusion appears to have no purpose, even though some studies have suggested that it may make male Charizard more attractive to females.

Upon evolution to Charizard, Charmeleon becomes immensely larger. Due to the increased size, the effects of the metabolic and heart rate are less obvious, causing the reddish color of the skin to fade. The horns are also more obvious. The most evident change is the appearance of large wings on its back with teal undersides. A horn-like appendage juts out from the third joint of every wing. The wings appear to share a resemblance to bat wings. Charizard does not need teaching from parents or trainers to know how to flow; this knowledge appears to be innate. The wings are strong, being able to carry the weight of three grown men.

 **DISTRIBUTION AND CONSERVATION** :

Charizard is native to Japan. However, by the early 20th Century, their range had been reduced by nearly 90%. Most Charizard populations on the mainland had been exterminated or had died out, with most remaining on small, isolated volcanic islands where urbanization had not touched. While many knew that Charizard populations had been decimated, most did not know the severity until a report published in 1925 that put the wild Charizard population at only about 100 individuals in Japan. At that time, the largest pack was one of nine individuals on Akusekijima, a volcanic island. The report shocked much of the public, who were astonished to learn that the popular starter had become critically endangered. It also painted a bleak picture of the genetic quality of the newer generations. According to the report, packs almost never came into contact with other individuals. As a result, most packs had no choice but to resort to incestuous mating practices. The Akusekijima pack was a prime example, showing stunningly little genetic variation. Offspring were sickly and only a quarter made it to adulthood.

The findings outraged many in Japan who prided themselves on being a culture that respected the needs of wild Pokemon. There were immediate calls for action. However, many foolish individuals chose to release their own Charizard instead. Such actions, while appearing to help, were generally futile and counter-effective. Domesticated Charizard were simply ill-equipped to survive in the wild. Even worse, some of them ended up becoming threats to towns and cities due to their proximity. Such cases caused a lot of trouble to the Government, which finally passed a bill in 1932 banning the release of dangerous Pokemon.

Under immense public pressure, the Government started their first Conservation efforts in 1930. These involved forcibly moving Charizard packs from their island refuges to the mainland. The packs were brought to the volcano Mount Aso, in the Aso Kuju National Park, where they were protected by the law. However, technology limited how much scientists could do for the wild Charizard packs.

In 1968, the Government relaxed the ban on the release of Charizard by trainers. Trainers were allowed to "release" their Pokemon to a Pokemon Centre, which would then direct the Charizard to the Conservation Agency. It would be responsible for teaching the domesticated Charizard survival skills in the wild. The program ignited a debate about whether such actions could be considered abandonment by trainers and thus inhumane, but the program was a success nonetheless.

By the 1990s, modernization allowed scientists to do more. To reduce the number of premature deaths, Scientists constantly tracked all of the Charizard individuals with devices in attempts to detect diseases. Any battles raging over territory were quickly detected by hidden cameras attached to their bodies and broken up by guards with tranquilizer darts to avoid unnecessary death.

In 2004, a decade long research program finally paid off with the development of a novel method to scare wild Charizard away from urbanized areas with piercing sounds of specific frequencies. By removing the need to actively separate the two species with force, this major breakthrough made it simpler for humans and wild Charizard populations to coexist. Months later, the Government announced that four packs of wild Charizard, amounting to 25 individuals, would be moved out of the reserve to Mount Eboshi. These individuals would be the first truly wild Charizard on the Japanese mainland for two centuries. This announcement was met not with fear, but with raucous celebration in the nearby cities of Senboku and Shizukuishi. With it came the passing of a law stating that killing a Charizard without provocation in the wild was punishable by a hefty thirty-year jail sentence.

Having a wild Charizard close to a town is still considered an emergency, but the piercing noises have proven very effective in separating humans and wild Charizard. So far, there have been no major incidents involving wild Charizard at Mount Eboshi.

The conservation project has been considered a great success. The wild Charizard population in Japan has recovered from 100 to 189 individuals, with 31 individuals residing near Mount Eboshi. While they are technically critically endangered, the stability of their population has earned them an Endangered Status. After centuries of mutual conflict, it seems that peace coexistence between the two species is finally possible.

Author's note: Johto, Kanto and Hoenn are all based on regions in Japan. Unova is based on New York City, while Kalos is based on Northern France. In this work, Johto, Kanto and Hoenn are conisdered to be in Japan while Unova IS New York City.


	3. 003-Blastoise Evolutionary Line

#007-Squirtle #008-Wartotle #009-Blastoise (Kanto)

POKEDEX ENTRY

TYPE: Water

CLASSIFICATION: Turtle Pokemon (Squirtle and Wartotle), Shellfish Pokemon (Blastoise)

HEIGHT/WEIGHT: 0.5 metres, 9.0 kilograms (Squirtle) 1.0 metres, 22.5 kilograms (Wartotle) 1.6 metres, 85.5 kilograms (Blastoise)

TEMPORAL RANGE: Early Caenozoic

HABITAT: Freshwater ponds and lakes. Native to China. Now found in lakes and rivers of Japan, Southeast Asia and India.

CONSERVATION: Vulnerable

 **HISTORY** :

The first to interact with this evolutionary line were the ancient Chinese. They took a gentle view towards Wartotle, believing that its wavy tail was a symbol of longevity. However, this belief would later cause its downfall. Archaeologists have found Wartotle tail amulets in Chinese tombs and graves dating back to 2000 B.C. As Wartotles lived long and mated very sporadically in their lifetime, hunting quickly decimated their population. By 500 B.C, Wartotle was rare enough to attain a nearly legendary status. Wartotle tails became considered priceless treasures, and were hoarded by the early nobles . The occasional sighted wild Wartotle would be ruthlessly hunted down.

However, the Chinese had a more ambivalent view towards Blastoise. Ancient depictions from the around the Yellow River show a fearsome monster responsible for flooding human villages and causing massive destruction. Its appearance would immediately aggressive action by the villagers. While Blastoise has been known to occasionally flood rivers and lakes, the ancient Chinese account appears heavily exaggerated. However, in the Northern, drier regions, Blastoise was viewed as a bringer of rain and actively welcomed into lakes and villages. For this reason, Blastoise gradually became more common in Northern China. The connection between Wartotle and Blastoise remained unknown.

Blastoise was first domesticated around 500 B.C. Its main use was to bring rain in times of drought using Rain Dance. Ancient accounts speak of travelers who brought tamed Blastoise to villages. They would offer the villagers rain in exchange for food, or money. How these nomadic travelers managed to tame wild Blastoise with no apricorns or Pokeballs remains a mystery.

As China became more politically fragmented, Blastoise found new uses as both a defender and attacker. Nomadic travelers would sell Blastoise to cities and armies. Almost every city had a Blastoise within its walls to provide water if it was ever surrounded. Blastoise stationed at river outposts could attack intruding vessels with immense waves. Invading armies had Blastoise to flood defiant cities or to punch holes in city walls. However, even where domesticated Blastoise became a common sight, the method of taming them remained a mystery to the Chinese. It is believed that Blastoise's cannon mechanism was studied by Chinese physicists, serving as an inspiration to the invention of cannon around 1200 A.D.

Humans learnt to selectively breed Blastoise around 500 A.D. to strengthen the water cannons over generations. Ancient drawings depict them as bony, narrow tubes. Selective breeding is responsible for creating the present-day wide cannons in just two thousand years. The discovery that Wartotle evolved into Blastoise encouraged breeders even more. Wartotle tails were in great demand, and many a breeder earned a fortune by selling those. However, since tails procured from the wild were judged to be of a better quality, the hunting continued.

With the invention of Pokeballs around 1400 A.D, it was finally possible for the Chinese to tame wild Wartotle and Blastoise. As the population urbanized, wild Blastoise were regarded as threats, and any which strayed into human territory was quickly captured. One Pokemon battling came into mainstream culture, Blastoise became known for its battling prowess, intimidating the sturdiest of Pokemon. Squirtle became a popular starter, due to its patience and obedience. Blastoise was also one of the simplest Pokemon to surf on. However, since wild populations were so low, Squirtle was mainly obtained by breeding domesticated Blastoise. Travelling trainers brought Squirtle and Wartotle to nearby countries, such as Japan and Vietnam, where wild populations gained a foothold.

In 1974, wild Blastoise was officially declared extinct in China. This caused widespread shock among the Chinese. The Government had already outlawed the hunting of wild Wartotle, but these laws were regarded as ineffective due to rampant corruption. The fact that wild populations were flourishing in Vietnam and Japan only aggravated their anger. This served as a final wake-up call to the Government, which has since worked hard to reintroduce Squirtle to Chinese lakes.

 **DESCRIPTION** :

If not for its blue color, Squirtle and Wartotle could easily be mistaken for normal turtles. While they definitely are anatomically similar, they do have certain differences. Many trainers are incredulous to find out that Blastoise is not a turtle Pokemon, but a _shellfish_ Pokemon. Why this is so has to do with the anatomy of Blastoise's cannons, which will be explained later in the EVOLUTIONS section.

Squirtle has blue, scaly skin which falls in small flakes during molting. Trainers should not be alarmed if their Squirtle begins rubbing violently against a piece of wood or stone; this is simply the Squirtle attempting to speed up the process. Submerged, the skin is transparent and appears exactly like plastic. Wartotle is similar to Squirtle in this aspect, but Blastoise's scales do not molt. Otherwise, the turquoise skin helps the Squirtle to blend into the crystal-clear lake freshwater which it inhabits.

On land, Squirtle typically walk on two legs. Because of this and their light weight, they are much more mobile than normal wild turtles. However, much of this mobility is lost when they evolve into Blastoise, as the cannons are extremely heavy and cumbersome. Other traits include brown, murky eyes and a hooked upper lip. Like turtles, they have exceptional night vision due to a large number of retina cells in their eyes. This helps them to sneak on unsuspecting prey in darkness.

Squirtle's body is encased by a tough shell that is pale yellow on the bottom and dirt brown on the top. A thick white ridge separates the two halves. Ancient Chinese used to think that Squirtle's shell was green! While this seems like an silly mistake now, most Squirtle and Wartotle have wild algae on their shells that gives it the green color. The shell is vital to Squirtle's survival in the wild. Not only does it provide protection, it also helps Squirtle camouflage as an algae-covered pebble. Squirtle can then wait patiently for prey to pass before spraying an accurate, sudden jet of water from its mouth that disorientates the prey, usually small fish or crustaceans. Squirtle will then swim speedily with the help of its streamlined shell shape and eat it. This may sound simple, but wild Squirtle can wait for days before a crustacean comes within their reach. Its extreme patience allows it to resist the temptation to attack prematurely. On one hand, long-term lack of movement gave Wartotle its longevity. On the other hand, their patience and obedience is what made the Blastoise line so popular.

Squirtle sprays water at great accuracy and speed from its mouth with the help of a special sac connected to the gullet. A tiny flap covers it to ensure that no food ever ends up there. Squirtle will suck in water through its mouth with great force, then clamp its mouth shut in a quick motion. Thus, there is immense water pressure within the sac, ready to be released when Squirtle opens its mouth and the flap simultaneously. Squirtle can hold the water in its sac for up to a week.

Despite the streamlined shell shape, Squirtle are rather inefficient at swimming as its legs and arms are not paddle-shaped. Instead, they are chubby with three-fingers each. However, this allows Squirtle to be a lot more mobile on land than its turtle cousins, so it can be considered a trade-off. Wild Squirtle and Wartotle do not head onto land often. In most cases, they do so to consume insects (in Wartotle's case, vegetation as well) around the shore or to head to nearby ponds if theirs has dried up or been cut off.

Newborn Squirtle have their shells soft and undeveloped. Adding a lack of parental protection and poor swimming speed, they are extremely vulnerable. After they hatch, they will eat the juicy fluid in the egg, which is full of nutrients. Then they immediately head into the ocean, where they will camouflage themselves in a spot. Sustained by nutrients in the egg, they will not move until their shells take a fortnight to develop(Unless to breathe). Normally, wild Squirtle take a month to evolve into Wartotle.

 **BEHAVIOUR** :

 **Social Activity** : Due to their natural rarity and lack of movement, Squirtle and Wartotle rarely meet others of the same species. They generally lead lonely lives. However, there have been instances where a Crustacean bloom attracts large number of Squirtle. These Squirtle quickly disperse, converging for only a day at maximum. A lucky crew managed to film such an occurrence in Lake Toba of Indonesia. Blastoise, on the other hand, move extensively on land. Still, Asia's landmass is enormous compared to the lakes that its pre-evolutions live in. Thus, evolving into Blastoise and heading onto land does not end its solitude.

For the reasons stated above, if two Wartotle or Blastoise of the opposite sex meet, they will almost definitely mate. Wartotle and Blastoise are not picky; but in rare cases where one rejects the other, the rejected individual is likely to attempt forcing the other to mate. After the process is completed, the two disperse, continuing their solitary lives. Once a female is ready to lay eggs, it heads on shore to dig a burrow at an appropriate spot. The eggs are deposited, usually ranging from five to ten, and the female leaves. Like other reptiles, they do not take care of their young.

Members of the Blastoise line communicate with each other via low-pitched calls that we cannot hear. Each individual has a unique call. This system is primitive, and they are generally unable to send complex messages. Scientists have determined that there are five main messages, "Mate (?)", "Yes", "No", "Hello", and "Show me your call". The simplicity of their communication system means that answering "No" to any question usually leads to confusion and in certain cases, anger. However, they are still intelligent creatures that are able to understand simple human speech and learn from past experiences.

There have been documented cases of packs, usually consisting of one leader Blastoise attempting to take charge of multiple Wartotle and Squirtle. However, due to their primitive communication skills, such packs rarely last long and tend to break up quickly.

 **Diet** : Protein is essential to young Squirtle as it helps to strengthen its shell. Thus, newborn Squirtle are hyper-carnivorous. They are able to eat small fish, crustaceans, insects and snails. Small Pokemon like Surskit and Poliwag are also on the menu. Dragonfly larvae are special favorites due to their high nutrient content and were used by Chinese breeders centuries ago to speed up growth. Squirtle cannot digest plant material, but can eat berries sporadically. Trainers are warned that too much plant material fed at once clogs up the narrow digestive tubes and can be fatal.

Having a significantly more complex digestive system, Wartotle and Blastoise are completely different stories. Once they evolve, genes are activated immediately to code for the production of enzymes capable of digesting plant tissue. Thus, Wartotle and Blastoise can chew a wide range of terrestrial and aquatic plants without fear of indigestion. Wartotle is both faster and heavier than Squirtle and a protein-only diet is no longer able to sustain its energy needs. Nonetheless, Wartotle and Blastoise are capable hunters, able to eat larger Pokemon such as Krabby, Goldeen and Politoed. Their water jets are significantly more powerful, and can help them escape from predators. Blastoise is even known to eat terrestrial mammals and birds, albeit rarely. However, a good store of protein is still needed for Wartotle to evolve and for Blastoise to operate its water cannons. Even as they become omnivorous, Wartotle and Blastoise do not gain the ability to taste sweet objects, though they do eat terrestrial fruits such as coconuts. They also appear to enjoy berries given by trainers.

 **Interaction with Other Pokemon** : Blastoise is never hunted due to its deadly water cannons. Even though they are slow, quick jets of water fired are able to pierce thin sheets of steel and can severely disorientate predators. Wartotle, on the other hand, do have predators. Despite their speed and similar water-jet mechanism, predators like Sharpedo and Gyarados can overwhelm it with their great agility. Predators attack by chewing off parts of Wartotle's tail, significantly lowering its speed. Sharpedo, however, are saltwater Pokemon and rarely venture into freshwater lakes and rivers, except to lay eggs.

Squirtle is the most vulnerable. They do not have parental protection and are poor swimmers. Newborn Squirtle do not even have hard shells. Their only defense is their strong abilities of camouflage. Even when they are disguised, they still have to resurface approximately once every day to breathe, unlike Wartotle which can stay underwater for up to a week. While they are exposed, they can be swiftly snapped up by predators like Croconaw. In their lifetime, Squirtle are the most vulnerable when they have just hatched and are crawling into the lake. Due to their soft shells and slow speed, they are completely defenseless if spotted by seabirds. A flock of them can eat up whole nests of newborn Squirtle in a pinch. For this reason, Trainers are not advised to let newborn Squirtle head alone into forests or beaches. Until their shells develop, they should be supervised at all times. Still, they are generally regarded as easier to take care of than Charmander as they possess a strong sense of self-preservation.

On land, Blastoise is usually followed everywhere by packs of Grass-types such as Oddish and Shroomish. In the dry climate of Northern China, they choose to depend on Blastoise for rain and protection from the numerous Fire-types found there. Whole ecosystems can develop around a wandering Blastoise, which does not seem to mind. Rock and Fire-type Pokemon have the opposite reaction upon discovering a Blastoise entering their territory: They flee rapidly, fearing its Rain Dances. Sometimes, packs of Pokemon like Simisear attempt to fight, but such attacks mostly fail due to the type disadvantage and the sheer wrecking power of the cannons. Learning to fear its power, most choose to leave quietly. However, the ecosystem collapses once the Blastoise dies.

 **Interaction with Humans** : As Pokemon battling came into mainstream culture in Asia, so did Squirtle as a starter. Due to its patience, obedience and docility, it became known as the one of the easiest starters to train. Trainers were anxious to get a powerful Blastoise, which was a force to be reckoned with in battle. Few Pokemon could resist its high-powered water blasts. However, just as many trainers prefer to stop at Wartotle, desiring its "mythical" magnificence. Despite its middling speed, Blastoise is considered an excellent Pokemon to surf on due to its smooth and streamlined shell. Other Water-types such as Feraligatr have hard scales and other structures that cause major discomfort.

Other than patience and docility, Squirtle have a very strong sense of self-preservation. Unlike curious starters such as Charmander which can wander off and provoke accidentally, they are extremely cautious and prefer to stick by their trainer's side, making them easy to supervise. The slightest disturbance can cause them to withdraw into their shells. Some people, finding this "cowardly" behavior funny, like to scare Squirtle into withdrawing, and then throw the shell around. Although this may seem fun and hilarious, trainers are warned that this causes Squirtle's stress levels to spike. Constant scaring can cause Squirtle to become antisocial and distrusting of humans. Still, this strong sense of self-preservation has its bad points. In battles where Squirtle is obviously disadvantaged, it may refuse to battle. Squirtle can even refuse to enter dark caves and forests with its trainer. This kind of behavior is remedied significantly when Squirtle evolves. While Wartotle shares its carefulness, they are braver and more trusting of their trainer.

Naturally, members of the Squirtle line are not very sociable. Though they are strictly obedient, it may be difficult for some trainers to build trust with Squirtle, especially those newly caught from the wild. Trainers should not keep Squirtle in a Pokeball for excessive periods of time; this only reinforces their unsociable behavior. Instead, Squirtle, especially newborn ones, should be let out of their Pokeballs to play with their trainers and other Pokemon. Squirtle also love to play in water bodies and meet others of their species. As long as the trainer does not scare it unnecessarily, strong friendship between human and Pokemon can develop quickly.

Other than being more daring, Wartotle's behavior is not too different from Squirtle. Blastoise is completely different behavior-wise. Gone are the patient and docility characteristic to Squirtle. With their new water cannons, they become proud and adventurous. They develop a strong thirst for battle, and like to test out their cannons against trees and mounds. If kept out of battle for too long, they become angry and frustrated. In worst cases, they become rebellious and will no longer take orders. A well-trained Blastoise, however, will show to its trainer an unrivalled loyalty.

Wartotle and Blastoise are one of the few species of Pokemon that can outlive trainers. Once their trainer passes away, they undergo a rapid change of behavior. Becoming antisocial, lethargic and paranoid, most do not live for more than five years after their trainer's death. They can be saved if transferred immediately to another capable, caring trainer. Even so, not all Blastoise and Wartotle can be saved; for some, the downward spiral cannot be stopped. This heartwarming testament of the Blastoise line's undying loyalty serves as another reason for its popularity.

 **EVOLUTIONS**

In the wild, Squirtle and Wartotle evolve by storing protein gained from prey. Squirtle requires only about a month to evolve into Wartotle. However, Blastoise's massive size and powerful cannons mean that Wartotle may require five to thirty years before it can evolve, depending on the scarcity of food in its lake. In every Wartotle's lifetime, they must make a troubling decision: Longevity or Power? Even with their strong self-preservation instincts, most Wartotle will evolve, leaving about a quarter of the population which does not. Why and how they make this decisions remain a mystery.

Wartotle is roughly similar to Squirtle. The major visible differences are the formation of teeth and claws, as well as the growth of long, bluish fur on its tail and ears that gives it its celebrated "mythical" appearance. As it grows older, algae accumulate on its shell and its tail fur darkens. For this reason, darker tail fur was massively more valuable in Ancient China. The shell carries the scars of past battles, but the scales do not due to their constant molting. Wartotle are powerful swimmers, capable of swimming at around 80 kilometers per hour. Its furry tails and ears are vital to its speed, acting as a rudder to help it maintain balance while swimming. If the tail is lost, it does not regrow, causing Wartotle to become easy prey for predators like Basculin. Its fur can also be used to store air for diving. Unlike Squirtle, which must surface everyday to take a breath, Wartotle can stay underwater for a week at a time. At first, researchers were mystified over how the small volume of air trapped could sustain Wartotle for so long. It has currently been discovered that Wartotle, when hiding, go into a state of semi-hibernation. While bodily processes slow or stop, it remains alert as the eyes and other perceptive organs are still active, much like how certain crocodile species can detect prey while asleep. (For this reason, bright lights and loud noises can significantly hinder Wartotle's sleep. As such, many conservationists are concerned about the development of tourist facilities close to lakes where Wartotle live. If your Wartotle is sleeping, please withdraw it into a Pokeball, as it will definitely get better rest inside. ) Thus, very little oxygen is needed while it is waiting for prey to come by. Legends state that Wartotle can live for ten thousand years. Modern studies have proven this figure exaggerated; the actual figure stands at around a thousand years, nonetheless making Wartotle one of the longest-living Pokemon species.

Blastoise's lifespan is not short either, standing at about two hundred years. Blastoise is differentiated from its pre-evolutions with its massive water cannons, which can be extended or withdrawn. These cannons fire water jets strong enough to pierce thin sheets of steel and concrete. Blastoise deliberately makes itself heavy to withstand the immense recoil, and the stubby tail acts as a rudder. The shell weighs sixty kilograms and can carry the weight of ten grown men. However, the recoil can damage Blastoise's shell over time. If trainers see small splinters and cracks in Blastoise's shell, they are strongly advised not to order Blastoise to use its water cannons. In the wild, Blastoise will stop using them once they detect damage in their shells. This is not as disastrous as it seems because Blastoise can sustain itself by eating terrestrial vegetation alone. Even with functioning cannons, they hunt land mammals and Pokemon very rarely. With its thick arms and legs, it has lost much of its swimming speed. However, this skill is not longer needed, as their sense of adventure and power motivates them to move inland. In dry areas, they summon rain dances to hydrate themselves and recharge their water cannons. They are no longer able to withdraw their heads, as they do not fear attack.

The structure of the cannon and how it works has always been of great interest to scientists. The cannon itself appears to be related to the siphons found in numerous species of shellfish, octopus and squid. They are tube-like structures found in the mantle that direct flow of water for purposes ranging from feeding to reproduction. This unexpected relation between Blastoise and shellfish makes it a _Shellfish Pokemon_ , in contrast with its pre-evolutions, which are _Turtle Pokemon._ To use the water cannons, Blastoise must first drink and store water in the sac (mentioned previously in DESCRIPTION) under high pressure. Instead of expelling the water through its mouth like Wartotle, the sac is connected to the cannon through a tube that is normally covered by a strong, muscular flap. When the need arises, the flap is opened and the cannons are extended. The high-pressure water is forced into a narrow, straight duct that augments its power and helps Blastoise aim its jets before finally being expelled from a larger tube. As the cannons do not point forward but sideways, most Blastoise must squat slightly to fire a straight, accurate shot.

Blastoise requires practice before they achieve perfect accuracy. Newly-evolved wild Blastoise will eagerly try out their cannons against trees and hills. As such, trainers should not become impatient if their newly-evolved Blastoise cannot use Hydro Cannon accurately. With time and practice, it can hone its accuracy.

 **DISTRIBUTION AND CONSERVATION:**

Members of the Blastoise Line are native to large freshwater lakes in China, with several isolated populations gaining a foothold on Pacific islands. Even though their numbers have fallen, their range has actually spread. From the 19th Century, they were brought by travelling trainers to Japan, India, Vietnam and Thailand, where their population soon gained a foothold due to the lack of predators. Still, their naturally low numbers mean that they are not considered invasive. They went extinct in China in the 1950s, but have since been reintroduced to some lakes. However, the largest wild population remains in the Tonle Sap Lake of Cambodia.

By the 1970s, wild Squirtle had not been seen in China for fifteen years. A research expedition began in 1971 to find any remaining individuals. However, it was unsuccessful, and the Blastoise Line was officially declared extinct in China in 1974. The news spread like wildfire and people were enraged that the most popular starter in China had gone extinct in their wild.

The Chinese Government had outlawed the practice of hunting Wartotle in the 1920s. However, these initiatives were useless due to rampant corruption and the lack of central authority. As a result, poaching only quickened. Public outrage in 1974 finally served as a wake-up call to the Government. On the same year, the punishment for being found in possession of Wartotle tails was increased to a twenty-year jail sentence. In 1975, it was announced that anyone who exposed a former Wartotle hunter or tail hoarder will not only be offered amnesty, but a hefty cash reward. Remarkably, this strategy worked, with more than two hundred arrested in a year. A few were subject to public shaming, where trainers were encouraged to bring their own Squirtle, Wartotle or Blastoise to spray water at them endlesslu. These methods were very successful, and demand for Wartotle tails became nonexistent.

Reintroduction began in the eighties. Instead of importing wild Squirtle from other countries, the Chinese Government encouraged trainers to give up their Squirtle or Wartotle to the government, calling it a "public service". By this time, the world had learned from the early Charizard conservation efforts: Releasing wild Blastoise was swiftly banned in China after the announcement in 1974. The Government received about a thousand Squirtle and Wartotle in just a month. These domesticated Pokemon were not released; rather, they were bred, and the offspring was released directly into the wild. Up to ten thousand newborn Squirtle were directly released into Chinese lakes. Trainers were banned from capturing any of them.

However, the pollution and garbage in the Chinese lakes significantly hindered the survival of many Squirtle and Wartotle. Many of them were rendered infertile by toxic chemicals in the water. To aid in the reproduction process, the Chinese Government actively attempted to herd groups of Wartotle into one spot so that mass mating rituals could occur. They used trained Sharpedo and Basculin to scare the Wartotles in the desired direction. These methods worked, but they were denounced as cruel by many Pokemon researchers. This practice is still in place today, and is a source of major controversy. The Government's efforts saw fruition in the 2000s as the first wild Blastoise were observed around the Taihu Lake. However, they were faced with the challenge of keeping wild Blastoise away from urbanized areas. Initially, Electric-type Pokemon like Jolteon were used to try to scare the Blastoise away. However, most Blastoise refused to back down. Such confrontations tended to end up in battles, which then had to be broken up by tranquilizers. Eventually, Chinese researchers took inspiration from the Japanese and created their own sound system to scare away Blastoise. This system is now also used by India, Cambodia, Vietnam and Japan.

In 2010, an announcement was made that the combined population of wild Squirtle, Wartotle and Blastoise in China had hit three thousand individuals, exceeding the target set in 1980. Chinese netizens widely congratulated the Government on social media, and several public celebrations were held in large cities. With the success of the conservation program in China and the stability of overseas populations in Japan and India, the Blastoise Line has bounced back from an Endangered status to earn its current "Vulnerable" Conservation Status. As the Conservation Project continues, the future appears bright for this species.


	4. What are Pokemon?

**_What are Pokemon?_**

The very definition of "Pokemon" has always been a matter of intense contention among researchers. Currently, a Pokemon is officially described as any sentient object that can undergo a reversible conversion to light energy.

The concept of Pokemon only came into being after the invention of Pokeballs. The discovery that some "animals" could be stored in a Pokeball while others could not led to the first popular definition of Pokemon as anything that would go into a Pokeball. For the greater part of History, nobody knew who invented the Pokeball, or how this tool worked. It was not until the 19th Century when research into its functioning principles gave rise to a more solid definition.

Pokeballs forcibly convert Pokemon into light energy, then capturing and preserving them with a set of internal mirrors. As scientists reasoned, the ability to undergo this reversible conversion is the key distinction between Pokemon and other animals.

Debate now turned to the issue of whether Pokemon could be considered a subset of animals, or even living things at all. Detractors pointed at newly discovered Pokemon species, such as Muk, which are based off inanimate objects and lack internal organs of any sort.

The theory of spontaneous generation arose in the 1850s from a group of mathematicians after their calculations demonstrated that the rate of breeding among Geodude could only account for a fraction of their immense numbers. Despite the scorn they faced from biologists, their theory was strengthened as other scientists described similar findings with regards to other "artificial" Pokemon species.

Only a century later would this theory be proven, after the spontaneous generation of Klink was observed in factories. This prompted another radical change in the definition of Pokemon, with them now being considered "sentient" rather than "living". However, some still advocate the separation of Pokemon into two distinct groups: the "artificial" and "biological". The latter describes Pokemon which, like animals, still undergo normal biological functions.

Although our understanding of Pokemon has deepened through the ages, the essential question still persists: Why are certain beings able to undergo a reversible conversion to light energy while others cannot? Those behind the theory of spontaneous generation suggested that an unseen form of energy exists in the surroundings that can interact with inanimate objects to impart some form of sentience. Later physicists have built on this hypothesis. Most accept that this energy can also interact with already living organisms, imparting certain special abilities that give rise to _Types_.

Considering recent discoveries about dark energy*, it does not seem impossible that some undetectable form of energy does lie around us at this very moment, giving us the creatures that we love. Those behind the theory of spontaneous generation have been right once. In the future, we may find that they are right again.

* _As quoted from Wikipedia: Dark energy is an unknown form of energy which is hypothesized to permeate all of space, tending to accelerate the expansion of the Universe. Calculations indicate that dark energy constitutes 68.3% of total energy in the observable Universe._

 _Author's Note: Hopefully this new chapter can clear some things up! Also, any feedback (PMs or reviews) on cogency is still greatly appreciated!_


End file.
